


Home Run

by UnPath



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, M/M, MaybeIllAddMoreLater, Oh, Smut, gaaaay, hella gay, idontknowhowtotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPath/pseuds/UnPath
Summary: AU where the OFF universe is in high school (I know right, so original, who would have ever thought of that). For the lovely people that know OFF, the Batter will be as stoic as ever, and our small french merchant will be adorable like always.If you haven't noticed by now, I'm pretty bad  at summaries...Will probably fix it up later.





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things:  
> This is a tester chapter to see how well this will do, all add a couple more even if it doesn't do too well.  
> This is my first story, so I apologize in advance if the characters seem out of character or if my writing is a little all over the place.   
> I don't speak french, so please pardon or correct me if I say something wrong.
> 
> Please enjoy (0u~) ~~~~  
> Leave a comment or a like if you'd like to

_**Chapter 1** _

 

   The hot wind blew across the young Frenchmen's sweater, not exactly helping with the already 90 degree weather. Oddly enough, the added heat sent a chill up Zacharie's back. He didn't mind it though, he loved his white sweater with a pink heart in the center too much to give it up due to weather. 

    Zacharie looked around, looking for something, anything, to catch his eye. Unsurprisingly nothing did, just like it usually went. The day was a normal summer day at school, kids bustling around, teacher's at their wits end, classrooms that haven't seen a janitor in months. 

   " _I need something to sell..."_  , Zacharie was running low on cash, which he earned by selling anything and everything at quite a price, some even say it's a bit too pricey. But with his charming chuckle and smooth french accent, it wasn't too hard to get someone to buy his items. Lucky him could make a decent living out of it.

   Suddenly the school bell's ring, taking Zacharie out of his dream-like state. Lunch time was finally over, so he grabbed his scattered belongings from the lonesome table and started to walk to his next class:  _French_. For some reason the school thought it would be a good idea to put a  _fluent_   _french student_ in a  _french class_. He tried to switch, but thought the easy A wouldn't be too bad. Besides, there were quite a few interesting people in that class. There were the brothers: Pablo and Valerie. Pablo is very smart and mature, Valerie, on the other hand, is more childlike, but still creepily cunning like his brother. The two are a pair, Zacharie rarely sees them apart. Zacharie was not close to Valerie, but he knew Pablo pretty well. He was one of his only friends in this school. 

  The hallways are filled with people, people who are either scurrying to their next class or being asses and just stand like statues, not letting anyone pass. Luckily the masked boy was pretty small, so he could somewhat easily push through the crowd if needed. This day ended up being one of those days. Most of the kids were pissed to be back at the all-year school after their break. Pushing through the students, Zacharie sighed, wishing for the day to be over. Why, you might ask? After school is the first baseball game of the season, so Pablo, Valerie, and himself will be watching. But he will have to wait for a little while, there are still two more classes to go.   

   Finally reaching the door to his class, Zacharie heads to his seat in the back of the class. His pale masks already draw some unwanted attention, so he sits towards the back hoping no one will pay attention to him. He would much rather be unnoticed than picked on. His seat consisted of his neatly written name tag, the papers for the day, and a little question in french. The teacher never expects Zacharie to answer it, and he doesn't. What is the point of he's already fluent? Zacharie sighed again, glancing at the clock every now and then. Setting his backpack on the ground, some miscellaneous items spilling out, he plops down onto his chair and waits semi patiently for class to begin.  

   "Ok classe, commençons", the teacher begins, the second bell rings, signalling that class has begun. The teacher continued speaking, but Zacharie wasn't paying attention. He was looking out the dirty window, picturing himself under the warm tree with the brothers, silently watching the baseball game from a distance. He gets a nice, warm and inviting feeling, cherishing it with all that he has. " _Just last these next two classes, you can do this"_ , Zacharie thought to himself silently.

   Through his distant thinking he fails to notice that neither of the brothers were in class. And in his next class, Pablo was missing from his usually spot. It was not till this class that Zacharie noticed his friend was missing, putting him in a slight spiral of worry. It was not unusual to see his friend missing from class, but not without a notice. The cat like man liked to wander around during class, sometimes to see other people, sometimes just to be moving. But he always noted Zacharie when he would be out and about. Zacharie pulled out his phone a sent a quick text to Pablo, hoping to get a response. His hopes were never met. 

   The final bell rang at last, sending all the students on their merry way. Zacharie sighed with relief this time. Not getting a response from his friend, he heads straight to their usually meet up hoping that the brothers show up. Some of the teens stared at the merchant as he walked down the hallways, he was used to this though, as well as the kids who threw snarky comments towards him. He took no mention to it. 

  Zacharie pushed through the large doors, loving the feel of the warm wind rustling through his raven hair. Across the courtyard he could see a large tree, standing a little crookedly but still beautiful nonetheless, and a pair sitting under its branches. He walked over hurriedly, through the parking lot and across the grass, and was happy to see his friend with his brother sitting kindly under the old tree. Rushing over while shifting his mask into place, he smiled. 

   "Well hello there, Zacharie", Pablo greeted with small smile, signalling to him to take a seat. "I'm sorry I was unable to contact you, there was a small emergency."

   "That's alright, mon amie", Zacharie responded, taking note of the emergency while making sure not to mention it later. He sets his backpack on to the ground and takes a seat next to Pablo, looking out towards the baseball field. One by one the baseball team spill out onto the field, each preparing to stretch. All of them were decently tall and fit, except for a few short or chubby fellows. To be honest, Zacharie loved watching baseball for the players and their muscles. The usual white shirts greatly showed off their toned muscles. The masked boy was not fit himself, but he wasn't chubby either. He was short for his age, thin with some muscle, and as weak as one could be. He didn't like that fact too much. The soon to be sweat drenched boys out on the field distracted him from his own physique. 

   Some of the boys had caught his eye. Number 11 was at the top of the list, one of the more taller boys of the team, but he ended up being a dick. Number 3 was also a looker, but like his comrade, he too ended up being a dick. It was sad. All the boys were really just for show, and nothing more. Scanning the field, Zacharie noticed something was off. He silently counted the players, concluding that there was one extra. The tallest one of them all stood a bit away from the other players minding his seclusion. From what Zacharie could see, the boy was pretty fit. He also kept his hat quite low, almost to hide his eyes. After watching the new boy for awhile, Zacharie noted that he kept his facial expressions very neutral, with the occasional smile or slight frown. 

   "Dear friend, who is the new boy?", Zacharie asked the siblings looking over slightly, not wanting to leave his new fascination.

   "I believe his name is the Batter. He started school a couple days ago. According to the team, he's quite the player", Pablo responded with a small sly smile, seeing through the mask of the merchant. 

   "Batter", Zacharie mumbled, "what a name that is..."   


End file.
